Ever After High lexicon
The world of Ever After High can be self-described by some delightful wordplay. Fairy tales are rich material and because "fairy tales" are loosely defined in EAH, there are abundant themes from which to derive puns. Note that some sources are used as the root of many varying words, such as the popular "throne" (used in both "thronecoming" and in place of the word "thrown"), or "hex" (used in both "hext" and "hexquisite.") Locations * Castleteria - Cafeteria (common) * Charmitorium - Auditorium (common) * Grimmnasium - Gymnasium (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Lifairy - Library (Madeline's Mirror Blog) * Lost and Crowned - Lost and Found (The Storybook of Legends) * Mirror Lab - Computer Lab (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Study Ball - Study Room (Ever After High website Who's the Most Charming Roommate for You? quiz) People * Best Friends Forever After - Best Friends Forever (common) * Class of Classics - the more conservative, previous generation of fairy tales (The Storybook of Legends) * Happi-glee Ever Afters - the glee club (Cedar Wood's diary) * Royal Student Council - Student Council (common) * Royal Baking Contest - Baking Contest (Apple's Birthday Bake-Off) * Royal Beauty Pageant - Beauty Pageant (The Beautiful Truth) Phrases/Figures of Speech * Bad hair year - Bad year (Instagram) * Basketball - A game played with a ball, picnic baskets, and wolves (The Storybook of Legends) * Bomb-spell - Bombshell (True Hearts Day Part 2) * Bookpack - Backpack (Blondie Lockes's diary) * Book to School - Back to School (common) * Cauldron-load - Load (''The Unfairest of Them All'') * Chapter - Season (Briar's Mirror Blog) * Charms - Likes (common) * Charm you later - See you later (common) * Crown to crown - Eye to eye (The Day Ever After description) * Ever after - Ever (common) * Ever after again - Ever again (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Ever after awesome - Awesome (Once Upon a Table) * Ever-afterthought - Afterthought (''The Unfairest of Them All'') * Ever known to story - Ever known to man (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Fableous - Fabulous (common) * Fairest - Gorgeous, put-together (The Storybook of Legends) * Fairy - Very (common) * Fairyload - Load (''The Unfairest of Them All'') * Fairy-fail - Fail (common) * Fairy often - Often (Ever After High website Who's the Most Charming Roommate for You? quiz) * Fairyteens - Teens (Lizzie's Mirror Blog) * Flip the script - Change your story (common) * Forever After - Forever (Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal) * Flip your crown - Go insane (The Storybook of Legends) * Freedom Year - First Year at Ever After High (The Storybook of Legends) * Getting fairest - Getting ready (common) * Happily Ever Awesome - Awesome (True Hearts Day Part 1) * Happily Never After - Never (Ever After High website Who's the Most Charming Roommate for You? quiz) * Happy-Ever-After - Happy (The Storybook of Legends) * Hair off - Bit off (Facebook) * Hair-itage - Heritage (Facebook) * Hairpins and needles - Pins and needles (Poppy O'Hair's diary) * Hard as oak - Hard (Cedar Wood's diary) * Hat-tastic - Fantastic (common) * Heart-tastic - Fantastic (Facebook) * Hex - Check (common) * Hex - Heck (common) * Hexes - Taxes (The Storybook of Legends) * Hextbook - Textbook (The Storybook of Legends) * Hexcellent - Excellent (common) * Hexcite - Excite (''The Unfairest of Them All'') * Hexciting - Exciting (common) * Hexcstatic - Ecstatic (Ashlynn Ella's Mirror Blog) * Hexquisite - Exquisite (common) * Hocus Focus - Focus (Baba Yaga) * Honest-to-madness - Honest to goodness (Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party) * It's on like Fairy Song - It's on like Donkey Kong (The Day Ever After) * Kingdergarden - Kindergarten (Blondie Lockes's diary) * Last chapter - Last part (common) * Logs of trouble - Lots of trouble (Cedar Wood's diary) * LOspeLLS - LOLZ/ Laugh Out Loud (Doll logs) * Lulla-binary - Binary (''The Unfairest of Them All'') * Madden up - Man up (Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party) * Mani-curse - Manicure (The Storybook of Legends) * Mother-goosebumps - Goosebumps (Raven Queen's diary) * Never after - Never (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Nursery Rhyme - Children/Kids (The Storybook of Legends) * Nursery Rhyme School - Preschool (common) * Off the book - Off the hook (common) * Oh my Godmother - Oh my God (Facebook) * Oh my Grimm - Oh my God (common) * Oh my Wand - Oh my God (Apple White's diary) * Page-ripper - Wild (common) * Pulling the strings - Take control (Cedar Wood's diary) * Pedi-curse - Pedicures (The Storybook of Legends) * Redwood - Red (Cedar Wood's diary) * Riddle-iciously - Ridiculously (Facebook) * Riddle-tastic - Fantastic (Lizzie's Mirror Blog) * Royally - Really, totally (common) * Scaredy-pig - Scaredy-cat (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Spell - See (Apple's Princess Practice) * Spellebration - Celebration (Briar's Doll profile) * Spellebrity - Celebrity (Raven Queen's diary) * Spelltacular - Spectacular (Rebel's Got Talent) * String - Thing (Cedar Wood's diary) * Tea-rific - Terrific (common) * Thorn in my side - Pain in my side (Apple White's diary) * Three-of-hearts old - Three years old (Lizzie Hearts's diary) * Throne - Thrown (common) * Thronecoming - Homecoming (Briar's Doll profile) * Thronework - Homework (Ever After High website Are You A Royal or Rebel? quiz) * Unhappily Ever After - Unhappy (Ever After High website Hat-Tastic Tea Party) * Unhexpected - Unexpected (common) * Wait a spell - Wait a second (Poppy the Roybel) * Wait a splinter - Wait a second (Cedar Wood) * What-ever-after - Whatever (common) * What-so-ever after - Whatsoever (Cedar Wood's diary) * What in Ever After - What in the world (The Storybook of Legends) * What's ruffled your feathers? - What's caught you up? (True Hearts Day Part 3) * What's the hatter? - What's the matter? (Replacing Raven) * Wiz - Whiz (The Storybook of Legends) * Wonder-iffic - Terriffic (Once Upon a Table) * Wonderlandiful - Wonderful (Madeline Hatter's Story) * You Only Live Once Upon a Time (YOLOUT) - You Only Live Once (YOLO) (common) Pop Culture * Lady Yaga - Lady Gaga (''The Unfairest of Them All'') * Lil Swain - Lil Wayne (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Mermaids Just Wanna Have Fun - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (''The Storybook of Legends'') * One Reflection - One Direction (Apple White's Story) * Tailor Quick - Taylor Swift (Raven Queen's Story) * You Don't Know You're Charming - You Don't Know You're Beautiful (''The Storybook of Legends'') School Subjects * Advanced Wooing (Dexter's Doll profile) * Beast Training & Care (Hunter's Doll profile) * Chemythstry (Madeline's Doll profile) * Cooking Class-ic (Apple's Doll profile) * Crownculus (True Reflections) * Damsel-in-Distressing (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Dragon Slaying (Hunter's Doll profile) * Environmental Magic (Ashlynn's Doll profile) * General Villainy (Ever After High website Are You A Royal Or Rebel? quiz) * Geografairy (Ever After High website Are You A Royal Or Rebel? quiz) * Grimmnastics (Briar's Doll profile) * Heroics 101 (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Hexonomics (Ever After High website Are You A Royal Or Rebel? quiz) * History of Evil Spells (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Home Evilnomics (Ever After High website Are You A Royal Or Rebel? quiz) * Kingdom Management (Apple's Doll profile) * Kingdom Mismanagement (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Magicology (Raven's Doll profile) * Muse-ic (Raven's Doll profile) * Mythology (C.A. Cupid's Doll profile) * Poison Fruit Theory (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Princessology (Ashlynn's Doll profile) * Riddling (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Science and Sorcery (Briar's Study Party) * Storytelling 101 (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Witchness Management (Ever After High website Are You A Royal Or Rebel? quiz) Technology * Call of Beauty - Call of Duty (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Compact Mirror - mini tablet (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Candle app - an application used to light up a darkened area (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Hext - Text (common) * Hybrid Carriage - Hybrid car (Apple White's Story) * MirrorNet - Internet (common) * MirrorPad - iPad (common) * MirrorPhone - iPhone (common) * MyChapter - MySpace (Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal) * MirrorCast - podcast (common) * Translocation app - an application used to teleport a person one way (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Yester Day app - an application used to schedule a visit to a list of approved fairytale characters of the previous generation (''The Unfairest of Them All'') Category:Franchise